User talk:191.189.8.179
Welcome! Welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good tips for newcomers: *'Creating an Account:' **Creating an account is not necessary, but if you do, it has many advantages: **#It hides your numerical IP Address, which can be used under certain circumstances to break into your computer if a malicious user saw it. **#Since IP addresses change, getting a static username makes it easier for people to talk to you. Not to mention it's easier to greet Bob than 123.23.5.244 or 2001:0db8:85a3:0000:0000:8a2e:0370:7334. **#You get an individual Talk Page where other users can send messages to you. **#You can keep a "watchlist" of pages which will appear in a special page when they are edited. **#Registering is the first requirement to gaining special User Rights, such as rollbacker, administrator, and bureaucrat **#'Creating an account hides some of the ads'. **#You can set user preferences, including a skin, time zone, and a custom signature **There are some more benefits; a more complete list can be found here! **Best of all, creating an account is free and painless! You don't even need to supply your e-mail address! (although doing so would be highly recommended.) If you would like to create an account, click here to begin. However, if you still don't want an account, please take a moment to read the following policies and rules: * *Community Portal *the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin *Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) * *Image Policy * *The Help Desk *All help pages *Policies And, if you want to receive announcements from Wikitroid administrators by email (for example, site news, new features, and contests), subscribe to the Wikitroid-Announcements mailing list here (or click here for more info). We won't spam you, and you won't get many emails - just the important stuff! I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — Hellkaiserryo12 (talk) 00:49, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Power Suit By the time Samus activates her Power Sut she could get in the form of energy within the armor. In this way, she would be able to withstand even greater damage in her classic Power Suit, and would apply to all costumes in wich the Samus connects. Hello there! Your recent addition to the trivia section of "Power Suit" was a little difficult to interpret. We love when we get new information, but we also uphold proper grammar and clarity (well, we try to anyway) and has been temporarily removed. If you could provide more information on what you were trying to add to the article, please feel free to add it back. For instance, specifying which game you were referring to, adding more clarity on the message you were trying to convey, and tidying up spelling and grammatical errors would make it much easier for viewers to understand you. If you have any questions, just let me know. See you around! --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 05:09, February 5, 2017 (UTC)